


Black or White, what will you choose, baby?

by bellemelody



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Star Rider (KAT-TUN Music Video)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Drabble, M/M, Romance, Trolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellemelody/pseuds/bellemelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I'm a STAR RIDER la la la~~ </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Black or White, what will you choose, baby?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ paint-asmile ](http://paint-asmile.livejournal.com/) thank you for donating! [ help_pilipinas ](http://help-pilipinas.livejournal.com/)
> 
> I really hope you will like it and so sorry for fulfilling your request so late.
> 
> Italics are lyrics from KAT-TUN song Star Rider
> 
> Thank you dear Belle for beta :)

Nakamaru's life is hard and his world is black.

He is a star rider.

The massive houses of the black world are dark, and their black doors are as dark as the eyes of their people. Those are the only ways that allow you entry to their black world. Black long corridors and only the sound of your steps can be heard in the black silence. Nakamaru is used to it, this is his world after all. Nakamaru is a mirror warrior, living in a one side of the shadow, this is his element.

The last black door is closed and he pauses, letting his finger dance hesitantly across it's darkness, before he knocks softly and the door opens.The darkness surrounds his every step and in the mirror world it is so easy to lose your true self.

The large room is filled with fog. Nakamaru can only guess that the night club is full of people, everyone hiding in the spaces where shadows let them shift between light and dark, black and white...

The cold grey is a part of Nakamaru's black world's reality and he knows how to deal with it. He is a star rider.

The bright light at the edge of the stage blinds his eyes momentarily, he was to accustomed to the darkness. When he sees him, the flexible movements of his body making him look almost boneless, and his face, that looks so pale and bright in Nakamaru's black world. He is a wonderous dancer and Nakamaru feels lost everytime he sees those innocent eyes and his pale face, that mouth that promises so much and looks so sinful with his angelic movements - he feels something undescribable. Those eyes always asking so much, almost like they are trying to sink under his skin.

 _"Nothing but the truth"_

Nakamaru steps towards a black table and his long fingers impatiently tap the beat of the song onto the surface of his glass. He has not so much time, just a few minutes and everything might change. He can't take his eyes away from him, he can almost feel a familiar hot whisper near his ear, one that makes him shiver and feel just too much.

 _"I want to know the real you."_

Yet he is standing alone and the dancer is embraced by shadows, only his eyes are talking to him, promising, torturing, demanding, looking through him and somehow knowing all his secrets.

 _" Don't put up the pretense of an adult, baby"_

Nakamaru's eyes gaze in wonder at the long neck glimpsed under his sleek brown hair, the strands that frame his pale face; he tries to suppress his own desire to run his fingers through that hair and feel how silky it is and hear that hot whisper again and again.

 _"Close your eyes."_

Nakamaru obediently closes his eyes and plunges into another world. Dangerous and unfamiliar, there is no place for shadows and there is no place for Nakamaru, but he is Star Rider. He takes a step forward with closed eyes, because in darkness he feels safe. A warm hand caresses his shoulder gently, making him shiver and flinch, and then Nakamaru opens his eyes and sees those deep brown orbs, that pale face and those fine lips that whisper just a few words.

 _"What do you wish for?"_

He loses himself in those lips and eyes, in that white blinding world that does not scare him anymore. He can deal with it, he is a Star Rider. Nakamaru caresses the pale cheek, like he wants to check if it is as cold as this unfriendly white world, but his wonderous dancer is leaning into to the touch, moaning softly and searching for his lips, so warm, so tempting and so demanding.

The sensations are unreal, Nakamaru closes his eyes, and enjoys the familiar darkness and the soft lips. Little theeth playfully bite at his lower lip and he hears a whisper.

 _"Will you send me a star?"_

Nakamaru presses the slender body close to him, desperately seeking for warmth and afraid to let him go, because it's too early for any separation, he needs more time. The deep eyes look back at him with a sad smile, because they know they come from different worlds.

 _"Let's split this wall around us"_

Nakamaru kisses the temple of his beloved wonder dancer, feeling the strong warm body in his arms, kissing the closed eyes, the bump on the nose, the pale cheek and at last the tempting lips, because Nakamaru doesn't want to let go. He takes the other's warm hand firmly in his and with confident steps walks to the open door and says:

 _"Nothing to be scared of."_

They step into darkness and the warm hand trustfully lies in his own. Nakamaru can breathe freely in his darkness and the thought of so many days and nights, that they can now spent together makes his head spin.

 _A Secret courage is black, swearing your love is white, we're tied connected to each other_

Suddenly he loses his grip on that hand and when he turns his head, the playful eyes look at him mockingly, as surrounded by white light his naughty lips stretch in a smile, and he sing-songs:

 _I'm a STAR RIDER la la la~~_

And again, making Nakamaru fall deep

 _I'm a STAR RIDER la la la~~_

And again, making Nakamaru shiver,

 _I'm a STAR RIDER la la la~~_

And again, but this time Nakamaru wakes up in a cold sweat, lying on the couch in KAT-TUN's dressing room, where he had fallen asleep after the PV filming. He shifts in his place, and his back is aching because of his uncomfortable pose. The door suddenly opens and Nakamaru sees how Kame enters the dressing room, humming some melody, his hair still wet from his shower and pair of ripped jeans sitting low on his hips.

" Did you have a good dreams?" asked Kame, his tone amused as he raises his elegant eyebrows. He reaches into his bag and pulls on a shirt, and his muscles play under that pale skin. Nakamaru is silent, still in a daze after such a strange dream.

Kame was ready to go and already near the door, when he turns to Maru and asks with a wink," Did you have a dirty fantasy about me?"

The naughty smile on his fine lips and Nakamaru flushes remembering how his lips tasted and warm and pliant his body was in his arms. Kame starts laughing, as he sees how Maru's face reddens. Kame leaves the room and Nakamaru over the pounding of his heart can hear him singing:

 _I'm a STAR RIDER la la la~~_


End file.
